The invention concerns a method for producing structures or contours on a workpiece in which in a moulder with at least one rotatably driven tool the structure or contour is produced by workpiece removal on the workpiece. The invention also concerns a moulder, in particular for performing such a method, comprising at least one transport path for the workpieces, along which the workpieces are transported through the moulder for machining, and comprising rotatably driven tools of which at least one tool is provided for producing a structure or contour in the workpiece.
It is known to produce by means of a tool on the surface of a workpiece structures, also referred to as relief surface. In this context, the tool is adjusted in at least two directions relative to the workpiece.
The invention has the object to design the method according of the aforementioned kind and the moulder of the aforementioned kind such that, in a simple way, the desired structures or contours can be produced on the workpiece with high precision and reliably.